The Feelings Inside of Me
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: One day at school, Kid notices that both Soul and Maka are absent. He decides to skip school to visit them, but the visit doesn't quite go as planned. Fail summary. Please review!


**A/N:**

Hi everyone! This is my first ever Soul Eater fan fiction, so it probably isn't all the greatest, but please don't hate me! This is a Kid x Soul fan fiction, so, if you don't like it, ddon't read it.

Kid: Yoshiko doesn't own soul eater

* * *

Sitting alone wasn't something that was new to Kid, he was used to it. But, for some reason it felt different today. Nothing was really happening at DWMA today, well, there was an extra study session in the spare classroom, but nothing special. Maybe it was because Maka Albarn was absent today, something that happened quite frequently, but Kid never really cared who was absent anyway. Kid stared around the classroom, trying to find out the reason that he felt so peculiar and noticed almost immediately that Soul Evans, Maka's scythe was also absent. This was something that happened a lot as well, but today Kid couldn't help but feel curious about it. Curiosity wasn't the only emotion that he was feeling though, there was something else as well. Was it...sadness?

Kid shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and to focus on his work, but he was unsuccessful. His mind kept wandering back to thoughts about the strange albino weapon. He began doodling on his notebook, drawing scythes, death masks and intertwined number eights. His meaningless doodles slowly began to turn into an elaborate drawing of two boys holding hands, one with spiky hair and the other with shinigami stripes mimicking his own. Adding a finishing touch to one of the boy's faces he leaned back to look at his drawing, then realizing in shock what he had drawn, he ripped the paper out of his notebook and crumpled it, stuffing the drawing into his binder and shoving it into his desk. Suddenly the bell rang for the next class and Kid jumped up out of his seat. Snatching his binder, pencil case and notebook, he dashed out of the classroom before anyone else. Slamming open his locker door, Kid stuffed all of his things into his bag and after closing his locker, ran out the door.

Even though school wasn't over yet, Kid raced along the sidewalk, his feet pounding the cement ground. Dashing around a corner, he stopped directly in front of a small house, nearly crashing into the gate. Kid opened the gate and walked up to the front door, but his hand hesitated over the doorbell. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he slammed his finger into the doorbell and stepped back as the door was answered by a teenage girl.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kid." Maka said, she looked extremely tired.

"Hi Maka. Is Soul home?" Kid 's eyes darted to the ground as she answered quietly.

"Umm...yeah" she muttered, still not meeting Kid's gaze. Kid noticed something was wrong immediately.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked,beginning to get worried. Maka looked up at him and he noticed that tears had formed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as the tears began to pour down her face. Suddenly, she jumped at Kid, clutching him and sobbing into his chest. Uncertainty, Kid patted her head as she tightened her grip around him and uttered a tiny moan of sadness.

"Oh, Kid." She sobbed, her voice muffled slightly "It's all my fault"

"What's all your fault?" Kid asked gently. Maka pulled away from him, her eyes red and puffy. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the house and down the hallway. She stopped in front of a door that Kid recognized as the door leading to Soul's room and turned to face him, staring into his face intently, her green eyes locked onto his. Kid returned her determined look with one of confusion as she reached out and turned the door handle, pushing Kid into the room.

The sight that met Kid's eyes made his entire world collapse. Lying on the bed, apparently unconscious and bleeding profusely through the many bandages that covered his right arm, was Soul.

"No..." He muttered dropping down onto the bed. "No." Kid stared at his friend's limp body in disbelief, nothing could have prepared him for this. "Maka...what...?" He whispered, turning to face the girl behind him. She looked back at him with a face full of greif and guilt.

"I-it's my fault..." She said, looking down as her eyes started to tear up again. "I asked him to get a k-knife down from t-the shelf, b-but it slipped and f-fell and...and..." She buried her face in her hands and ran out the door, leaving Kid alone with Soul.

Kid looked back at his friend, feeling a kind of pain that he had never felt before. He had seen people injured before, he'd even seen Soul injured before and he had felt a certain pain for them, but this time it was a different kind of pain. This time it hurt more, so much more to see his friend this way. His friend...no...maybe Soul was more than just a friend...maybe that was why Kid had drawn that picture, maybe that was why he had thought about Soul so much in class, maybe that was why he had skipped school to come visit him... Then, reality hit Kid like a ton of bricks. Soul WAS more than just a friend, he was the most important thing in Kid's life, he was the reason why Kid felt so deeply in pain for him.

Kid looked down at Soul, his golden eyes brimming with unshed tears. How had he not noticed this before? Kid's feelings began pouring out of him as the tears began pouring down his face.

"Soul...I don't know why I didn't see it before...Soul...I...can't believe that I'm saying this, but...I...I love you." Kid gasped, the feelings that his heart had kept bottled up for what felt like a lifetime overflowed into his mind. He really DID love Soul, he now understood why he was always so shy around him, why he was always blushing when no one was looking and why he had so dearly wanted to give that heart chocolate to him on Valentine's day. He threw himself onto Souls chest and sobbed all the emotions that he was feeling onto his newly discovered beloved. Suddenly, Kid felt a slight movement underneath his hand. Sitting up abruptly, he noticed that the movement had come from Soul, who slowly opened his crimson eyes.

"Hey" Soul said, smiling weakly. Kid stared at him, tears still streaming down his porcelain cheeks. "I heard everything that you said Kid" Soul said. Kid tensed up. "And I want you to know that...I love you too." Soul said.

"Wha-What?" Kid asked, not believing what he had just heard. What he had heard wasn't possible...right?

"I love you too." Soul said again, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Kid stared at him,processing Soul's answer.

"No way..." He said. Soul nodded.

"Yes way. And you better believe it." Soul said. Then in a sudden rush of movement, Soul grabbed Kid's face and crashed his lips into Kid's. Kid froze in shock, his arms limp at his sides, but then he began to relax into the kiss.

Kid's lips were sweet and soft, Soul pecked at them gently as Kid's face became a growing red. Soul wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and gently pulled him closer, placing him in his lap. He gently pushed his toungue into the other's mouth and danced it across Kid's. Kid tentatively moved his own out of the way, but then pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." Soul muttered as Kid glanced down at the bed, his face a glowing crimson.

"It's okay." Kid replied quietly. "I kind of liked it." He said. Soul smirked and pulled Kid closer.

"Did you like it enough to do it again?" He inquired. Kid murmured something inaudibly but was cut off by Soul kissing him a second time. Their kiss was beautiful and sweet and Kid didn't pull away, instead, he happily returned it with passion.

Their kiss was interrupted abruptly as Maka opened the door and promptly dropped the box of bandages that she was holding, her mouth hanging open. Behind her, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black*Star stared at them in shock.

"Whoa! Dudes!" Black*Star exclaimed, as Kid and Soul pushed themselves away from each other, both blushing profusely. "And I thought you were hurt Soul!" Black*Star laughed.

"He IS hurt!"Tsubaki said, sliding into the room and sitting down on the bed, clutching bandages. She gently grabbed one of his wrists and began unwrapping the blood soaked bandages from his arm and applying clean ones.

"Umm...what the heck just happened?" Liz asked. The others shrugged. Liz then turned to Soul and Kid. "Well?" She demanded.

"I have declared Death the Kid as my boyfriend." Soul said, grabbing Kid's arm with his unharmed one. Kid looked at him in shock.

"What?!" He demanded. Soul looked jokingly hurt.

"Aww...don't you want to be my boyfriend?" Soul pouted.

"Yes! I do! I was just a little shocked." Kid said hastily. Everyone laughed.

"Play with me!" Said a voice from the hallway. They all looked at eachother.

"Oh no."Black*Star said just as Blair walked into the room.

**The End**


End file.
